Only Hope
by Crash8573
Summary: Inspired by the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore. It's a Nalu oneshot. The guild is unusually quiet and Lucy is humming something, so Mira decides to have Lucy play the piano. How will this end? Sorry I suck at summeries. Rated T because I'm paranoied.


**A/N: So this is my first one shot, I usually do long stories. I got the idea for this story from listening to the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore from the movie A Walk To Remember. All credit for the song lyrics go to the writer Switchfoot, the singer Mandy Moore and the movie A Walk to Remember. Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

_Only Hope_

The guild was unusually quiet today, mostly because half of the guild was out on missions. Plus it was still early in the morning. Gray was at a table having a conversation about who knows what with Elfman, Macao, and Wakaba. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar stalking her beloved Gray-sama as always. Natsu and Happy hadn't gotten to the guild yet, which was probably the main reason it was so quiet. Levy was in the corner reading, Gajeel was sitting next to her munching on some iron while Jet and Droy were sitting at a table close by watching them intently. Erza was on the barstool next to me eating some strawberry cake. Mira was behind the bar cleaning a glass, as always. There were a few other guildmates scattered around too. I had my head on the bar humming a random tune.

"Hey Lucy, what are you humming?" Mira questioned. I lifted my head to look at her and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Really? It's just randomly coming to you?" she mused.

"Yeah I guess so. It's just unusually quiet in here today, I needed some noise."

"Ooh! Why don't you go play your random tune on the piano?" She suggested.

"Do you even know how to play the piano, Lucy?" Erza asked joining the conversation.

"Yes. It's only proper for a young lady to know how to play the piano" I said imitating my father, from when I had asked him why I had to learn to play the piano. I had hated it when I first started playing and I resented my father for making me learn to play, but I soon grew to love it and I wish I had told him thank you for making me learn to play.

"So you'll do it?" Mira asked pulling out of my memories. "I agree with you it needs to be louder in here and I think that a some music is just the thing we need."

"I don't know Mira. I haven't really played in a long time and I'd have to go on stage in front of everyone to perform."

"Lucy I've never known you to be shy or afraid of attention. It'll be fine."

"Okay I guess."

"Great!" She exclaimed. I headed towards the stage where the grand piano was, hopefully this turns out ok. I took the stage and sat down at the piano. "Hey everyone! Lucy has agreed to play us all some music on the piano, so it's not so quiet in here anymore." Mira announced. I sighed and started to play my random tune. It soon turned into a beautiful melody.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my apathy_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours, I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now You're my only hope"_ The song died out and the guild erupted into cheers. I came down off of the stage and noticed there were more people in the guild now.

"Oh! Lucy, I thought that was just a random tune?" Erza asked.

"It was, the song just came to me."

"Lu-chan I didn't know you could sing." Levy said.

"I took piano and singing lessons when I was younger. I also have training in a bunch of other instruments too."

"Lucy. Was that song directed to someone special?" Mira questioned. " I mean, I pray to be only yours, sounds like you were letting you true feelings for someone out in song."

"Luce!" Natsu called before I could answer Mira. "That was awesome! You should sing more often." He threw his arm across my shoulders.

"Thanks Natsu." I said smiling at him.

"Oh I see, never mind my question Lucy. I just got my answer." Mira smirked, I blushed.

"What'd she ask ya?" Nastu inquired.

"Oh uh nothing."

"Come on Luce, just tell me."

"Nope."

"Ok fine." He said turning away and pouting.

"Natsu – Ahhh!" I yelled as he pounced on me, effectively tackling me to the floor and started to tickle me.

"Tell me."

"Haha – Never – haha!"

"Come on Luce. I'm not going to stop until you tell me." I shook my head no, trying to control my laughter and throw him off of me. He was straddling my hips to hold me down.

"Luce."

"Fine –haha –fine –haha –I give." I managed to get out. He stopped tickling me. "Now get off."

"Not until you tell me. If I get off and let you up, you're going to try to run away."

"Aww come on, I would never do something like that." I said sweetly.

"Haha really Luce? I know you better than that. I probably know you better than anyone, I'm not going to let you up until you tell me."

"Fine" I huffed, blushing a bit at his comment that he knew me better than anyone. It's true, partly because he invades my privacy more than anyone and partly because he makes me feel safe and so he gets me to let down my guard down and tell him things I've never told anyone.

"She asked me if the song was about a certain someone."

"Oh! Like it was to someone you like, right?"

"Yeah, that's what she meant."

"So who is it? I bet ti's to Loke right?"

"What? No it's not directed towards Loke, why would you think that?"

"Because you sang 'Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again'."

"I can't believe you remembered the exact lyrics. But no it's no directed towards Loke."

"Gray?"

"No."

"Laxus?"

"No."

"Sting."

"No."

"Rouge?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Nevermind that. You're still on me and we have an audience." I said gesturing to a bunch of our guildmates that were watching us.

"Oh sorry." He got off of me and helped me up.

"I'm going home."

"Luce wait you still haven't told me who." Natsu said following me. I had to get out of the guild and home before Natsu tackled me and forced me to tell him. If I was going to be forced to tell him today then I at least want it to be in private.

"So Luce are you going to tell me or am I going to have to tickle you again?" Natsu asked once we got to my apartment.

"Natsu, I'm afraid that if I tell you, you won't want to be friends with me anymore." I said truthfully.

"Luce that could never happen."

"But –"

"Just tell me. I promise I will always be your best friend."

"Ok fine." I sighed and gathered all my courage. "It's you." I looked down no wanting to see his reaction.

"Well you were right about one thing, I don't want to me your friend anymore." He said. My head snapped up and Natsu took this opportunity to kiss me. Wait Natsu is kissing me, but he just said –oh well. I sank into the kiss giving it everything I had. Natsu ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him permission to enter. He deepened the kiss and god he tasted good, like cinnamon and spice. The kiss ended all to soon, leaving both of us gasping for air. "I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be more, much more." Natsu clarified smiling at me. " I love you Luce. I've been trying to figure out if you liked me back or not because if you didn't I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"I love you too. I felt the same way, I need to be around you and I figured that if you didn't like me, I'd still be ok just being your friend as long as I got to be around you." He smiled at me again and launched us into another kiss.

"They lllliiiikkkkeeee eachother." Happy purrs looking in at the happy couple through the window.

**A/N: The end. I hope you liked it. I have problems with tenses and I don't proof read or have a beta, so I hope there aren't to many mistakes. **


End file.
